Kat-New and Improved Prt 1
by Togepi101
Summary: Not much swearing, but just a tiny bit of loving, if ya catch my drift...


WARNING: NOT FOR J&J LOVERS!!  
I didn't get any reviews for my Kat stories, so I'm gonna make them better. Pretty much the same, cept they're all much older and better looking (hehehe) There are also more characters. Oh, and this is after the pokemon journey, 6 years if ya wanna get technical. There are some new friends too. Misty's age is 17, Ash's is 16, Brock is 19 and Team Rocket is 22. Here's all the friends in the story that are:  
Misty's age:   
Misty and Foggy; Dakota and Saxifrace Karson; Katora, Tamera and Katasha Pitoshnick; Craig-Ann Thompson; Shelby and Maxine Miller-Karson; Chevaux Jackson; Gary Oaks; Chianne and Samantha DeValle; Salena Titus; and Bahana Blanca.  
Ash's Age:  
Ash, of course; Emma Lee Harvey; Chen Jo; Madeline Moore; Kaneesha Phillips; Danielle Marion; Amanda Koons.  
Other ages:  
Brock Flint 19; Jessie, um...Smith and James, err...Eden (giggles uncomfortably) are 22  
When I write in Comic Sans, green, that's a song that's usually playing.  
Maybe I should get on with the story? Yeah, good idea. Here it is:  
  
EmmaPOV  
'Could it be?,' thought Emma Lee Harvey, 'Is that Ash? The Ash I knew in kindergarten and kept track of all these years through magazines and newspapers? He's back in Pallet! The boy looked over and Emma looked away quickly, so as not to let him notice her staring. She glanced over to see if he had looked away only to see him coming straight toward her.  
"I couldn't help but notice you were staring at me. I'm Ash, of course, you probably already know that since I am a Pokemon Master," he held out his hand.  
"I didn't know you're Ash from the Pokemon League. I know you're Ash because I'm Emma Lee, your best friend from kindergarten," she answered smiling and showing him the pendant she wore around her neck which had half of a yin yan. Ash's eyes widened and he felt his chest.  
"Oh no," he said, "I must have lost it when I fell in that lake. But hey! I'm here aren't I?!" he hugged Emma, "Hey! I'm having a party with some of my friends, you wanna come?  
"Love to!" they paid for their groceries and walked out of the shop.  
  
KatPOV  
Kat looked around the room. She wanted to dance with someone, but everyone was either taken or taking a break. She noticed Ash walking in the door with some girl and got curious about who she was. She walked to the door to meet her.  
"Hi! I'm Katasha, but everyone calls me Kat," she said to the girl.  
"I'm Emma Lee, but everyone calls me Emma. I'm an old friend of Ash," she answered.  
"So, are you from around here?"  
"Yeah, but I haven't been around. I've been in Pewter for a while. Omigod! I looooove your earrings! I've got the exact same ones," she pointed to her ears.  
The two walked over to the couch and jabbered all the way there. Ash just shrugged and went to help Misty in the kitchen.  
  
MaxPOV  
Max fiddled with the strings on the oversized jacket she wore as she half listened to the mindless blabbing of Kat and Emma. 'These two are totally obsessed with guys! she thought That and clothes and shoes and jewelry, the list goes on forever.' She got /extremely/ bored and got up to move to the huge staircase in the middle of Ash, Misty, Kat and that other guy's house. She sat on the platform of the staircase and looked over the crowd. A certain guy caught her eye. She looked him over for a minute and looked at the small table at the left side of the stairs which contained pictures of Misty, Ash, Kat and the guy that lived with them. He was the guy. 'Wow, do they have good taste in roommates. He's kinda cute.'  
  
BrockPOV  
'Wow,' thought Brock as he watched a girl who was sitting on the steps of his cabin, 'She's prettier than any Nurse Joy I've ever seen, even though she's probably not one.' Brock sighed and thought he'd go to meet her. He walked up the steps and sat down beside her.  
"Hey, I'm Brock," he said, holding out his hand.  
"Max," she said, staring at him like he was nuts.  
"You wanna dance?"  
"Depends,"  
"On what?"   
"If you like my personality, or just because I'm pretty,"  
"Duh, I've never met you. That's why I wanna dance, to get to know you,"  
"Okay, sure I'll dance with you. As long as you don't step on my toes," Brock led Max out to the dance floor just as a slow song came on. He rested on hand on her lower back and with the other, he held her tight. Their cheeks touched and he thought, Just like velvet.  
  
!!!!SONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONGSONG!!!!  
YOU'VE GOT A WAY (with me)  
  
You've got a way with me  
Somehow you got me to believeIn everything that I believe, I gotta say, you really got a way  
  
You got a way, it seemsYou gave me faith to find my dreamsYou'll never know just what that meansCancha see, you got a way with me  
  
CHORUS It's in the way you want meIt's in the way you hold meThe way you show me just what love's made ofIt's in the way we make love  
You've got a way with wordsYou give me smilin even when it hurtsThere's no way to measure what your love is worthI can't believe the way you get through to me  
  
It's in the way you want meIt's in the way you hold meThe way you show me just what love's made ofIt's in the way we make love  
  
Oh how I adore youLike no one before you I love you just the way you are  
It's in the way you want meIt's in the way you hold meThe way you show me just what love's made of It's in the way we make loveIt's just the way you are________  
  
*******  
  
MistyPOV  
Misty had been working in the kitchen of their cabin for an whole two hours and was grateful when Ash cam in with the groceries to take her place. She walked out to the dance floor to see if Kat was still there. She spotted her and walked over to sit down and see what she and another girl were talking about.  
"Hey Misty!" said Kat, "This is Emma, she's a friend of Ash's. They go back to kindergarten,"  
"Hey, you're the one in the kitchen right?" Emma asked, " I totally love the way you made those little sandwich crackers into a flower. I didn't want to eat them!"  
"Yup, that'd be me," Misty answered, "Hey Kat, you haven't seen a couple, one with a white mini skirt and the other with white jeans and big red R's on their shirts in here, have you?"  
Yeah, why? Friends of yours, cause I didn't think that Ash would hang out with-,"Kat was interrupted.  
"Oh, shit. They ruin every party I have! See ya later you two," Misty ran to the other side of the room and saw Team Rocket trying to figure out how to turn on the DJ's microphone, unsuccessfully of course. She snatched it out of their hands and turned it on and said into it:  
"Ash Ketchum, Brock Flint and Kat Pitoshnick, please report to the DJ's stand, Ash, Brock and Kat to the DJ's stand,"  
A couple seconds later they arrived at the DJ's stand to see Team Rocket bumping into each other to get away. Kat was the only one who didn't help the others drag them out.  
  
  
KatPOV  
Wow, thought Kat, He's so cute. I wonder if he's with the red-head. Only one way to find out. With that she ran toward the kitchen to 'escape' out the back exit. She carefully closed the door behind her and ran around the side of the house to eavesdrop on the two 'Rockets' as Misty and Ash had called them.  
"How are we gonna get in now, Jessie," said a whiny voice that sounded male. 'That must be him,' Kat thought.  
"I'm thinking," said a more powerful sounding voice, most likely female, "Do you think there's a back entrance?" Kat's eyes widened and she dove into some bushes just as they turned the corner.   
"Jessie, you go ahead, I'll be there in a second," the guy said. Oh no, he spotted me, thought Kat. The woman went around the corner and disappeared and as soon as he heard the door shut, the guy parted the bushes to see the nervously smiling Kat.  
"Need some help?" he asked, "I'm James, and that was Jessie. Sorry if we scared you," he apologized as he helped Kat out of the bush."I'm Kat," she said and dropped his hand, since they'd been holding hands for a few minutes without noticing. They then heard a huge crash in the front and Jessie's angry yelling. Quickly, Kat pulled a pen out of her pocket and wrote her number on James' hand.  
"Bye! Ask for Katasha," she yelled over her shoulder as she ran back to the back door. She pounded on the door when she found that it was locked.  
"Who is it?" said a stubborn male voice from inside.  
"Kat! Would you let me in?!" she yelled back. The door opened and she pushed Brock out of the way and ran to the front window to see Jessie pulling James' focus away from the phone number on his hand. They walked away and Kat sighed. She was in love, for sure.  
  
******  
  
KatPov!RING RING!  
It was the next day and everyone was sitting at the kitchen table talking. Misty went to get their cordless phone (the one with the screen is sooo retro).  
"Hello?" she asked into the receiver, "Yeah, may I ask who's calling…What kind of friend…Fine…Kat," she handed the phone to Kat and everyone listened carefully to the unknown conversation.  
"Hello?…Oh, hi!…Yeah…What did you think I'd have to do on a Saturday night?!…I'd love to, pick me up at 7?…Okay, bye…," Kat pushed the off button and noticed everyone staring, "What?"  
"So who was it?" asked Misty.  
"A guy I met at your party," she answered.  
"Who who who! Tell me who!"  
"You'll see in two hours when he comes to pick me up," Kat said over her shoulder as she walked upstairs to get dressed.  
  
MistyPOV  
As soon as Kat had left the room she picked up the phone and dialed her friend, Max's house.  
"Hello?" said a groggy voice on the other line.  
"Maxy, girl. We have a…development. Kat's going on a date at seven and she won't tell us who. Call all the girls and tell them to be at my place at exactly 6:50, no later!" Misty said urgently.  
"Just as soon as I'm done sleeping…click," Max hung up  
"That girl," Misty said as she pushed the off button.  
  
Jessie&JamesPOV  
Oh, my god, thought James as he hung up the phone, I just asked her out. That's the first time I've ever done that. He started to dance around the room until he noticed Jessie standing there staring at him.  
"What are you so happy about?" she asked.  
"I just asked a really beautiful girl on a date!!" he said, still dancing.  
"Yeah, right," Jessie answered.  
"It's true! I'm picking her up at her place at seven," he danced around some more.  
"Fine, where does she live?"  
"Omigod! I forgot to ask her!"  
"Duh! Just do 411, give the name and ask em!"  
James picked up the phone and did what Jessie told them.  
"412 Elm Street!" he said as he hung up the phone.  
"JAMES! THAT'S ONE OF MISTY'S FRIENDS! Don't you remember? She was one of the kids who she paged to drag us out! God you're stupid!"  
"No way, she's to nice to be Misty's friends,"  
"Fine, go on your date and find Misty and Ash and Brock, I don't care," Jessie stormed out of the room and slammed her bedroom door. James just shrugged and went to get ready, it was almost 6:30 by then.  
  
Max& some ShelbyPOV  
"Okay, see ya in twenty minutes! Bye," Max hung up the phone, "Finally, the last one. God we have a lot of friends," she ran to her bathroom to find Shelby, her twin sister and to do her makeup and stuff.  
"Shelby, we gotta be at Misty's house in twenty minutes, so get ready. Oh, and can I borrow those shiny jeans of yours?" she asked.  
"Of course! Red, black, black with pink or silver?" Shelby answered.  
"You pick, and find some eye shadow and that colored mascara too," Max pulled off the tee-shirt she had on and changed into a diva shirt her sister had given her for her birthday last year thinking she could live up to her. Shelby came back with the black jeans and the mascara and stuff. Max put on the pants and finally gave into Shelby's putting on her makeup.   
When Shelby and Max had driven there they were almost late. They knocked on the door and Brock answered.  
"Hey," he said, totally ignoring the beautiful Shelby and looking only at Max.   
"Hey, what's up?" asked Max.  
"Kat is going on a date,"   
"Yeah, and to tell you the truth, I don't really care,"  
"Yeah, I know what you mean,"  
"So, what's your room like?" Max asked smiling. Brock dragged her up the stairs, both laughing the whole way.  
  
KatPOV  
Kat started walking down the stairs, only to be shoved halfway up by Max, whom was being dragged up the stairs by Brock.  
"Hey, Kat," she giggled and disappeared into Brock's room.  
Someone's gettin' laid, she thought. But her mood wasn't as good when she saw the group of girls gathered downstairs. Her face turned to a scowl and she ran down the stairs.  
"Misty Marie Waterflower, I would've expected more of you. You don't just tell everyone I'm going on a date and invite them over just so they can see who it is! Now I'm mad. I won't ruin your meeting, I'll be outside waiting for James," she yelled.  
"Wait, did you just say James?" Misty asked.  
"Yes, James, that's who I'm going on a date with. So leave me alone!" she slammed the door behind her, but opened it again to say, "Oh, and Max is upstairs making out with Brock," and she slammed it again.   
"Kat?" James said as she ran into him when closing the door for the second time, "Is there a problem?"  
"No, James. Let's just get the hell outta here!" she said. James opened the door to him and Jessie's red sports convertible (the top was on, of course, James has thin blood [hehehehe! Just kidding!]) Kat climbed in and James sped away.  
  
Max&BrockPOV  
"So," Max smiled, "Nice room, but I think the best thing in the room is your bed,"  
"Thanks, I guess," Brock answered. Max sighed.  
"Geez, Brock. I thought you were pretty smart. I guess I'll have to show you what I mean," Max said, enthusiastically. She started to kiss Brock and then shoved him up to the wall. Brock started to mumble something so Max stopped.  
"What!?" she said impatiently.  
"I said, Oh, that's what you meant," Max kissed him again.  
  
*******  
  
EmmaPOV  
"Misty, can I talk to you for a second?" Emma Lee asked Misty as they were getting some coats from the guest room.  
"Sure, Emma! Anything at all," Misty said.  
"Well, you know the guy Ash was talking to?"  
"Oh, Gary? Yeah, they used to be rivals, you know,"  
"Whatever. Well, he was, like, eyeing me or something! He just looked over every once in a while and smiled at me! He's kinda cute,"  
"Oh, so that's it. You want me to ask him out for you?"  
"If it's not too much to ask!"  
"Of course, and I won't tell anyone either. Hey, we're having some of our VERY good friends, like Gary, hint hint, and Max, Shelby, my twin's gonna be back in town, some others too. So, are you game?"   
"You betcha!" Emma and Misty brought the coats back to the living room and bid farewell to the girls that weren't staying over and got there beds ready.   
  
Later that night, Misty pulled Gary away form Ash for a second.  
"Can we talk for a second?" she asked.  
"Sure, what's up?" he answered, acting interested.  
"Well, one of my friends saw you eyeing her tonight and wondered if you'd like to go on a date with her some time,"  
"She saw me!?" he asked, embarrassed, "Well, yeah, I guess. Do you have her number, I'll call her," he asked. Misty wrote the number on his hand and sent him back to Ash. What I do for these guys, she sighed.   
  
Brock&MaxPOV  
Brock and Max had settled their sleeping bags together but while they had their turns in the bathroom, they had been moved to the hardwood floor. The two couldn't sleep, it was almost midnight and they were both tired, so they quietly sneaked upstairs to Brock bedroom. They settled in Brock's bed and fell asleep next to each other.  
!!TO BE CONTINUED !! TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
The auther:  
You guys better review this cause it took me, like, two hours (If you put all the work together) to type it, do the stupid spacing and tabing 'cause Notepad SUCKS, and to put in the point of veiws, What? I couldn't figure some of 'em out!  
  



End file.
